A little more of You
by Maureenh
Summary: Lorsque Felicity se fait agresser chez elle tous son monde est sur le point de changée...Elle ne sait pas si elle pourra continuée a regarder Oliver dans les yeux un jour et si elle sera capable de reprendre son boulot et ses occupations ors que sa vie recommençais a avoir un sens la seule personne qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir, débarqua pour semer la pagaille.
1. Chapter 1

**Voila,ma première fic,j'espère que ça vous début n'est pas très réjouissant je dois bien l'admettre mais je garderais toujours le coté un peu "folle" de Felicity ! Je mettrais le deuxième chapitre dimanche soir ! Bonne lecture! **

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient.**

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Il me fallut quelque secondes avant de savoir où j'étais, pourtant la réponse étais simple chez moi dans ma maison plus précisément dans ma chambre. Mais rien de tout cela ne me semblait juste. Je pris appuis sur mes coudes pour constater les dégâts. Des morceaux de verres étaient disperser dans toute la pièce, ma lampe de chevet pendait lamentablement au-dessus de ma tête. Je pris ce qu'il me restait de force pour me relever. Mon bras saignait plus que je ne l'imaginais et ma tête était sur le point d'explosée.

Je failli me trébuchée plusieurs fois mais je tenais bon, il fallait que j'aille à l'hôpital et vite. Je descendis les marches et saisit mes clés de voiture .Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais, j'étais comme dans un état second, la seule chose que je savais c'était qu'il fallait de toute urgence que j'aille à l'hôpital. J'aurais voulu prendre mon cellulaire pour appeler une ambulance mais il l'avait écrasé contre le mur avant que je puisse faire quelque chose et coupé ma ligne fixe. Comme si il avait tout prévu. .Je monta dans ma voiture et alluma le contact mes mains ensanglantée qui laissais déjà des marques sur le cuir de ma voiture.

La nuit étais calme aujourd'hui à l'hôpital. Je poussai un soupir et m'appuya contre le mur tout en regardant sur ma tablette des dossiers de patients. Je n'entendis pas la porte des urgences s'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix faibles appeler à l'aide. Je relevai la tête. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant moi, étais dans un piteux état. Son visage était tuméfier et son bras gauche présentait une énorme coupure qui s'étendait sur presque tous son bras. Elle était pieds nue vêtue d'un t-shirt trop grand pour elle ou il était inscrit « Classe 2009 MIT »Je restai un moment choquée devant sa vision on aurait dit qu'elle sortait tous droits d'un film d'horreur jusqu'à ce qu'elle appelle une nouvelle fois à l'aide d'une voix blanche sans expressions.

-amener moi un brancard. Criais je en me digérant vers elle en la tenant par les épaules avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je compris que j'avais réussi à parvenir à l'hôpital. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de comment mais cela importait peu pour l'instant. Je tournai la tête pour regarder les fils qui passait dans mon bras droit pour remonter à une perfusion de solutés. Un médecin entra dans la chambre et me sourit.

-Vous êtes réveillé parfait dit-il.

Je le regardai attentivement alors qu'il notait quelque chose sur sa tablette, il me semblait familier. Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées il me sourit une deuxième fois.

-Je suis le docteur Wright, c'est moi qui vous ai prise en charge lorsque vous êtes entrée aux urgences.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-« Prises en charges ne me semble pas vraiment approprier. Un mince sourire étira mes lèvres. »Le médecin me regarda une seconde avant de poursuivre.

-Nous vous avons faits une séries de tests qui se sont avérer tous positifs mais vous avez 3 cotes casser et une coupure au bras gauche qui nécessitera des points de sutures. Votre visage est tuméfier mais d'ici quelques semaines elles auront disparues. Il fit une pause pour voir ma réaction lorsqu'il remarqua que je ne disais rien il baissa la tête et s'approcha du lit. J'étais étonner de voir à quelle point il était jeune, certainement un interne. Ses yeux vert me fixèrent un instant.

-Je vais devoir vous posez quelques questions avant de vous laisser vous reposer. Je hochai la tête et finis par baisser mes yeux sur mes mains.

-Votre nom et prénom ?

-Felicity smoak .Dis-j'en murmurant.

-Etes-vous allergiques à quelques sortes de médicaments qu'ils soient ? Il releva les yeux de sa tablette et moi de mes mains.

-Je suppose que les noisettes ça ne compte pas ? Il sourit et retourna a sa tablette.

-Y'a t'il quelqu'un que nous pouvons contacter pour vous ? De toutes les questions qu'il allait me poser je ne me saurais jamais douter que ce serait celle-là la plus difficile pour moi et déjà mon cerveaux était en ébullition. Bien sur les deux noms qui me venaient en tête étai John et Oliver. Mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me voit dans cette état et qu'ils commencent à me poser des questions je n'en avais pas la force. J'avais d'ailleurs l'impression que je n'aurais plus la force pour quelque chose d'autres de toute ma vie. Je soupirai et fit non de la tête

-Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il vous êtes arrivé ?

Dans les moindres détails et pire encore mais si je voulais m'occuper de cette affaire moi-même j'allais devoir inventer quelque chose qui tiendrait la route.

-J'étais chez moi dans ma chambre et j'ai entendue du bruit, il y'avait effectivement quelqu'un nous nous sommes battus et à en voir le résultat il a gagné. C'était un voleur je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de partir et voyant que j'étais blessée je suis venue jusqu'ici.

Bon, cela me semblait plausible même si je savais que cette histoire ne tiendrait pas longtemps devant Oliver, j'étais une piètre menteuse et je le savais mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Oliver j'en devenais pitoyable il faudrait donc que je trouve autre chose…Je me passa les mains dans les cheveux et sentit une grosse bosse sur le bas de mon crane, je grimaçai.

-Nous allons devoir appeler la police dit-il tout en prenant délicatement ma tête pour regarder ma bosse.

-Oui… dis-je distraite par la douleur, attendez, quoi ? Non je ne veux pas appeler la police. Il releva la tête.

-Je suis désolée mademoiselle Smoak mais il s'avère que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. C'est la procédure. Dit-il d'un air désolé.

-Et combien de temps vais-je devoir rester ?le ton de ma voix était devenu plus aigüe que je ne l'aurais voulue sur le mot « rester ».

-Nous allons vous gardez en observations le reste de la nuit mais je vais devoir vous demandez de rester jusque Lundi.

Je me relevai en position assise si vite que je le regrettais déjà.

-Non, je reste jusque demain matin mais je ne veux pas rester dans un hôpital une nuit de plus. Il haussa les sourcils et m'obligea à me recoucher.

-Très bien je vous ferais signer une décharge demain, en attendant la police je vais vous recoudre.

Je frissonnais déjà rien qu'à y penser. Il sortit de la chambre et revenu quelque minutes plus tard avec un chariot. Il me demanda de tendre mon bras et enleva le pansement sur ma plaie. J'eu un haut de cœur que je ne pus malheureusement pas retenir.

Le peu que j'avais mangé se soir la atterrit sur le lit. Wright me passa un bassin réniforme. Désolée fut la seule chose que je pu dire .Mon corps n'en pouvait plus et mon esprit non plus par la même occasion. J'avais juste envie de m'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible et d'oublier tous ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je savais que fuir n'était pas la solution et que je n'étais pas comme ça, je n'étais pas du genre à courir me cacher a la moindre occasion.

-Je vais chercher de nouveau draps dit-il toujours en souriant comme si il n'avait pas remarqué que je venais de remettre tous mon diner .Je me pris la tête entre les mains et essaya de me concentrer pour ne pas craquer. J'avais beaucoup pleuré cette nuit et je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir pleurer de ma vie. Je cédais tous simplement à la panique et c'était horrible c'était comme lorsque vous aller faire une crise de panique vous savez quand elle va arriver et vous ne pouvez rien faire contre c'est juste comme sa un point c'est tout. Ma respiration commençait à se faire de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à ce que le médecin rentre dans la chambre.

Il enleva les draps et remis de nouveau en un rien de temps et se concentra sur les sutures qu'il avait à faire. Je ne sentis rien du tout. Bien sûr idiote tu étais anesthésié je levai les yeux au ciel malgré moi. Docteur Wright venait juste de finir lorsqu'il me demanda

-Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle Smoak ?

-euh non répond dis-je gênée devant ma stupidité. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et deux hommes en uniformes débarquèrent dans la chambre. Ils me posèrent toutes sortes de questions sur ce qu'il m'était arrivé si j'avais pu voir quelque chose n'importe quoi qui pourrait les aider mais je répondais toujours négativement à leurs questions.

Je voulais juste fermer les yeux deux minutes et prendre conscience de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte je poussa un énorme soupir. Mentir autant ne m'avais jamais été bénéfique d'une façon ou d'une autre je finissais toujours par m'en vouloir mais là c'était différent. Personne ne pourrait m'aider ou faire ce que je voulais faire. En fermant les yeux les images me revinrent en tête plus vifs les unes que les autres, douloureuses. Je serai les dents et me retourna sur mon flanc droit en veillant à ne pas arracher ma perf.

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là je pouvais juste sentir son corps sur moi qui me déchirait de l'intérieur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain à l'hôpital fut plus horrible que ce que je ne me l'étais imaginer. Les heures me semblait des mois et les secondes des jours. J'étais dans mon lit en train de fixer l'horloge intensément comme si l'aiguille allait avancée plus vite.

Lorsque finalement le docteur Wright rentra avec mes papiers de départ, je fus soulagée de partir.

Il m'avait appelé un taxi en me disant qu'il s'occuperait de ma voiture personnellement. Je le remerciai et il me serra la main en me disant que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit je savais ou le trouver.

Assise dans le taxi appuyé contre la vitre, j'étais maintenant beaucoup plus stressée à l'idée de rentrée chez moi que de rester à l'hôpital.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et releva la tête pour voir que le chauffeur étais, à mon avis bien trop occuper à me regarder que à regarder la route. Je le gratifiai de mon plus beau sourire (enfin, comme je pouvais dans l'état ou j'étais) et le regarda dans le rétroviseur.

-Ne vous battez jamais avec un chat, vous perdriez.

Avais-je dit froidement pour lui faire comprendre de regarder ailleurs, ou en tous cas sur la route parce que faire un accident de voiture n'était pas vraiment sur ma liste aujourd'hui.

Déconfit, il se concentra sur la route et ne me lança plus de regard. J'écarquillai brusquement les yeux et lui demanda de s'arrêter.

- Mais ce n'est pas votre adresse, vous…A peine eu t'il le temps de finir sa phrase que je fonçai déjà dehors.

Les mains sur le volants, j'attendais que la jeune fille sorte de la rue dans laquelle elle c'était engager.

J'aurais dû la planter la et continuer ma journée mais je ne pouvais me résilier à abandonner cette demoiselle seule et blessée comme elle était.

De plus il réalisa que le médecin qui l'avais appelé lui avait bien demandé de la déposé à son adresse en lui donnant un gros pourboire.

Frottant sa barbe il se demandait déjà ce qu'il allait acheter comme cadeaux d'anniversaire a sa femme mais une chose était sûr, avec ce que le médecin lui avait donné il aurait pu lui acheter une vingtaine de bouquin de cuisine.

Sortit de sa rêverie par la jeune femme qui ouvrit la porte, il redémarra le contact. Elle le regarda une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur et lui dit merci avec un faible sourire. Il regarda la route en se demandant qui avait pu la blesser ainsi.

Lorsque le chauffeur la déposa devant sa maison un frisson la parcouru.

Elle se tenait la devant la petite barrière en se demandant si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester là où elle était.

Elle tira un peu plus sur le pull que Wright lui avait donné et pensa à son t-shirt qui devait se trouver quelque part dans une des poubelles de l'hôpital.

Elle poussa un soupire et tourna la tête pour voir que plus loin dans la rue sa mini étais là.

Elle souriait, le doc' tenait ses promesses.

Elle ouvra la barrière en fer et s'avança jusqu'à sa porte. Bon c'était déjà ça, se dit-elle.

Elle regarda la porte rouge et posa sa main sur le petit « F » dessiné dessus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser a l'énorme réprimande que lui avait faite sa mère pour avoir abimer leur si jolie porte.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses souvenirs et ouvris maladroitement celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle y parvenu, elle rentra dans la maison et un silence de mort l'envahi.

Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si dure. Elle était chez elle et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'y être une étrangère mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire sinon elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de tourner la page.

Elle regarda les escaliers ou la rampe était couverte de sang par endroit.

Elle posa ses pieds sur la première marche et continua jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qui se trouvait juste devant l'escalier. Elle attrapa la poignée et se fut comme si elle avait été électrocutée.

Flashback:

Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et s'étira avant de se dirigée vers sa cuisine pour se servir un verre.

Oui, elle en avait bien besoin après ces dernières semaines. Depuis que Oliver avais mis Slade derrière les barreaux, il avait décidée de continuer la liste des noms au plus vite.

Alors que j'aurais eu grand besoin de vacance, il s'était de suite remis en selle. Je me servis un verre de vodka que j'avalai cul sec et regretta aussitôt.

Bien sûr je n'étais plus capable de supporter l'alcool et encore moins quelque chose d'aussi fort. Je posai mon verre dans levier, regarda ma vaisselle et lui fit une grimace en me disant que j'aurais le temps de la faire demain matin. Je repris mon sac et monta les escaliers.

Je poussai la porte de ma chambre et alla droit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

Apres celle-ci je pris mon t-shirt MIT que j'enfilai au plus vite désireuse de me mettre au lit.

Lorsque j'entrai dans les couvertures, une sensation de bien-être m'envahit, je coupai ma lampe de chevet et ferma les yeux. Mais bien sûr comme à chaque fois avant de m'endormir je n'arrêtais pas de revoir Oliver qui me disait qu'il m'aimait sans cesse jusqu'à ce que je trouve le sommeil.

Honnêtement c'était épuisant.

Repensée a sa sans être blessée ou de sentir mon cœur qui battait a du 100 a l'heure à chaque fois que j'y pensais.

Que quelqu'un m'entende, je finirais par faire une crise cardiaque un de ses jours. Bien sûr il l'avait fait pour nous sauver ce que entre parenthèse je le remerciais mais il n'avait non plus pas hésité une seule seconde à ce que je sois jetée dans la gueule du loup.

Je soufflai un bon coup en me disant que je ne pourrais plus garder sa en moi plus longtemps que je ne le faisais déjà.

Peut-être devrais tu aller voir un psy me disais-je a moi-même. Oui bonne idée felicity

« Voilà je suis amoureuse de mon patron qui ne les pas vraiment en réalité c'est le Justicier ! Surpris hein ?! » Je serais bonne pour l'asile. Je me frappai le front un peu trop fort en me maudissant intérieurement.

Lorsque je finis par me calmer mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer pour de bon cette fois. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis un souffle rauque dans le fond de la pièce. Je me pétrifiai et arrêta de respirer pendant un moment. N'entendant plus rien je décidai d'allumer ma lampe en me disant que j'avais rêvé.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Un homme se tenait juste devant moi.

Avant d'enfoncer la poignée, je sentis ma main trembler et mes jambes ne tiendraient pas le coup longtemps. Alors je décidai de faire demi tours et me dirigea vers la cuisine en regardant ma vaisselle. Je pris une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et sortit la petite plaquette que j'avais mis dans mon pull avant de rentrer dans la voiture je l'avalai et me sentis un peu mieux malgré tout.

Je traversai la cuisine pour passer dans le salon et me posa deux minutes pour savoir ce que j'allais faire. Je ne pourrais certainement pas dormir dans mon lit avant un bon bout de temps mais je ne pourrais pas non plus rester sur mon canapé indéfiniment Je poussai un énorme soupire et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'occuper l'esprit.

Je pris ma tablette dans le tiroir de ma table basse et envoya un mail a la première agence de système d'alarme que je trouvai. Peut m'importait du prix il fallait que je me sente un minimum chez moi et je fis pareille pour ma ligne téléphonique. Bien sur rien ne pourrait être fait aujourd'hui puisque nous étions dimanche.

Je relevai la tête au plafond et serra les dents. Je me levai d'un bond et couru pratiquement jusqu'à ma chambre en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Je me pris comme un claque imaginaire.

Je posai mon flanc droit contre le chambranle .Mes sanglots se firent de plus en plus intense et fur et à mesure que je réalisais vraiment ce qu'il c'était passer. Pour ne rien arranger ma petite course à travers la maison m'avait donné un mal de chiens à mes cotes.

Flashback:

A partir de ce moment-là tous se passa très vite.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il sauta sur moi .J'essaya de me débattre et lui donna a coup de pied dans l'estomac le plus fort que je pouvais. A bout de souffle il resta sur le lit juste assez pour que je puisse m'en extirper. Je courrai vers la porte mais il se releva et me donna un coup de poing dans le visage, sonner je m'écroulai par terre avec seule solutions possible le balcon. Je rampai péniblement vers la porte vitrée quand je sentis deux mains se poser autour de mon cou.

Je pense que l'adrénaline pris le dessus car je ne savais pas que je pouvais avoir autant de force face à un homme de cette taille mais je me retournai sur le dos et il bascula sur le côté.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal et réussi à atteindre la porte fenêtre que j'ouvris et entra sur le balcon.

Je commençai à crier avant que sa main n'atterrisse sur ma bouche en la serrant telle en étaux. Je tentai de me dégager ou du moins de nous faire basculer vers l'avant pour tomber. Au lieu de sa il me tirait à l'intérieur. Encore assez près de la balustrade je mis mes deux pieds dessus et poussa de toute mes forces.

Avant d'avoir pu me détacher de lui je me retrouvai moi aussi contre la baie vitrée et passa au travers. Une douleur me lança à mon flanc gauche et je sentais plusieurs morceaux de verres dans ma peau.

Comme si rien ne c'était passer il se releva en un clin d'œil et me tira par les chevilles à droite de mon lit.

Il se mit sur moi et sortit un couteau de sa poche et l'approcha de mon cou. Je n'essayai pas de crier cette fois parce que je savais qu'il me trancherait la gorge. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ses deux yeux, aussi noir qu'un abysse.

Je senti une larme couler le long de ma joue mais je me promis de ne pas lui faire la satisfaction de crier.

Il prit son couteaux et l'enfonça dans mon épaule jusqu'à mon poignet. Je pris mon bras droit et me le mordis jusqu'à sang.

Alors que ma vue se brouillais je l'entendis rire. Un rire froid, qui me glaça le sang. Je pouvais sentir ses mains se baladés sur mon corps et lorsqu'il releva mon t-shirt, je décidai de ne pas lui rendre la tâche facile malgré l'état de mon corps. Je relevai ma tête le plus fort possible contre la sienne et son sang éclaboussa sur mon visage.

Il ne disait rien, il me regardait. Avant que je n'aie le temps de faire autre chose il commença à me frapper.

J'étais comme la bande d'une vieille cassette qui aurait été trop regarder. J'ouvrais mes yeux et je le sentais sur moi, ses grognements sourds et ses mains sur moi puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

Lorsque je réussi à rouvrir les yeux pour la deuxième fois, il remontait son pantalon et me regarda avec la tête penché. Puis il avança sa bouche près de mon oreille et me murmura.

-Tu pourras dire à Oliver que la prochaine fois, je lui amènerais ta tête dans une boite. Bonne nuit ma belle. dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

A peine eu t'il prononcé ses mots que je refermai les yeux et pensa a Oliver. Je me concentrai sur son visage dans mon esprit pour rester consciente.

La dernière chose que je pensai fut que jamais, jamais il ne saurait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le troisième chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier comme j'ai autant eu de plaisir a l'écrire malgré la base de l'histoire...Oliver et les autres apparaitront dans le prochain chapitre mais je voulais vraiment me centrée sur felicity et sur ce qu'elle est en train de publierais le prochain grand maximum mardi soir ! N'hésitez pas a me laissez vos avis et vos questions !Maureenh**

Chapitre 3 :

Je restai prostrée dans mon salon a fixé mon jardin. Je ne voulais plus bouger un muscle de peur de ressentir de la douleur.

Montée dans cette chambre m'avais fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il m'était arrivé et je n'arrivais pas à ne pas me sentir honteuse, sale et morte à l'intérieur.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux en remarquant pour la première fois que je n'avais pas mes lunettes.

Je tournai ma tête pour la deuxième fois de la journée vers le plafond et laissa tomber ma tête en arrière.

Elles étaient certainement quelque part dans ma chambre mais je me refusais a remonter la dedans.

Finalement je décidai de me lever et fouilla dans l'armoire qui se trouvait derrière le divan à la rechercher de ma veille paire de lunettes.

Avant d'ouvrir le tiroir je me regardais dans le grand miroir au-dessus de l'armoire. Je déglutis difficilement face à mon reflet.

Pas seulement parce que mon visage était mauve et entaillé mais parce que je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Je ne reconnaissais pas cette fille sans sourire, sans quelque chose à dire ou à faire et je la regardai en me demandant combien de temps cette phase « amorphe »allait durer. J'ouvris le tiroir et les trouva sous une tonne de paperasse.

En les mettant j'avançai dans la cuisine et me servit un verre de vin blanc.

Puis un autre et encore un autre.

Je serrai les dents lorsque la douleur de mon bras se réveilla. Le docteur Wright m'avait noté sur une feuille tous ce dont j'avais besoin comme médicaments et pansements et je me disais que me les procurer aujourd'hui aurait été une bénédiction mais je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de prendre la voiture. Je pourrais appeler un taxi.

Bien sur felictiy sans téléphone cela va être difficile. Je mis mon coude droit sur le plan de travail et resta comme sa quelque minutes.

La seule chose à laquelle j'avais été capable de penser en sortant de l'hôpital, avait été de prendre la pilule du lendemain grâce à l'argent que le doc m'avait donnée.

Je fouillai dans mon armoire à pharmacie mais n'y trouva pas grand-chose pour faire passer la douleur. Je me maudissais de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt alors que je l'avais écrit sur la petite ardoise de mon frigo depuis des semaines.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui rendrait sa plus supportable. Mes yeux se baissèrent sur le tiroir juste en dessous de la pharmacie.

-Et merde…murmurais-je tout en prenant le petit paquet avec le briquet qui allait avec. Je le regardai une minute avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de le remettre à sa place.

Je retournai dans le salon et attrapa ma tablette sur mes genoux. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'apporter des médicaments et un téléphone.

Je ne trouvais malheureusement personne qui l'aurait fait sans poser de questions ou à qui je pouvais faire assez confiance pour ne rien raconter. Je me rendis compte à quelle point mon cercle d'amis était restreint.

Bien sûr ma vie nocturne ne facilitait pas la tâche et mon rôle d'assistante du PDG de QC non plus. Je déposai ma tablette en vain.

Lorsque je me couchai dans le divan avec le plus de précautions possible , je défis la feuille que Wright m'avait donné.

Toute sorte de médicaments y figurait certain dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, à la fin de la liste son adresse mail était entouré en rouge. Je poussai un soupire de satisfaction et entra son adresse mail dans la tablette, en lui envoyant un message. Je patientai quelque minute avant qu'il ne réponde. Je dus relire le message deux fois pour comprendre. Je me levai et alla dans le couloir .J'ouvris la porte d'entrée pour me rendre compte que le soleil commençais déjà à se coucher, je frissonnai et me dirigea vers ma voiture.

J'y marchai aussi vite que mon corps le pouvait et me rendis compte que j'étais pied nu.

Arrivant à ma voiture je l'ouvris pour trouver les clés sur le siège passager et un sachet en plastique blanc, je l'ouvrai et mes yeux s'illuminaient déjà.

Je repris mes clés, ferma la voiture et rentra à la maison. Je refermai la porte a clés cette fois ci et me laissa glisser contre la porte.

Je renversai le sac par terre et pris la première boite de médicaments qui tomba devant moi. Je l'ouvris et pris la petite gélule en l'avalant non sans difficulté. Je regardais les boites en voyant que le nombre de gélules à prendre sur la journée était noté sur toutes. Je trouvai plusieurs pansements pour mon bras et une petite carte. Je la pris dans mes mains et fronça les sourcils, il était écrit « Centre Psycho-médicosocial, Glades 25, rue North. ».

Je me relevai tourna à droite dans la pièce que mon père et moi avions passé tant de temps à faire et pris mon bouquin préférer qui commençais à s'abimer.

Je continuai mon chemin jusque dans la cuisine. Je pris le soin de prendre le couteau le plus long et le plus aiguisé que j'avais et retourna m'assoir en tailleur dans le divan.

Le couteau à ma droite et le livre dans mes mains je ne cessais de jeter des coups d'œil au couteau comme si il allait s'envoler.

Je passai la nuit éveiller.

Toutes les lumières allumer je ne cessais de fixer un point dans le vide en attendant que le la nuit passe.

Et elle ne passa pas du tout aussi vite que je l'aurais voulue au contraire chaque bruit, chaque grincement de la veille maison me faisait sursauter alors que je connaissais ses bruits par cœur. A 6 heures du matin je décidai de partir. En état ou pas, il fallait que je parte parce que je ne pourrais pas rester assise ici indéfiniment.

Je me retournai pour me regarder une nouvelle fois dans le miroir tout en sachant que je ne pourrais pas sortir comme sa sans me faire remarquer.

Je montai les escaliers en passant devant le tas de médicaments au sol que je ramassai et remis dans le sachet.

Je pris grand soin à ne pas regarder la porte de ma chambre et entra dans ma salle de bains en refermant a clé le verrou de la porte principale et de la porte de ma chambre.

Je pris la douche la plus douloureuse de ma vie et la plus jouissive en même temps. Je me sentais mieux avec moi-même.

Sauf lorsque je levais un peu trop mon bras gauche, mes cotes me rappelaient qu'elle souffrait toujours.

En sortant de la douche je pris soins d'enlever les deux pansements sur mon bras gauche pour voir cette horrible marque sur moi.

Je garderais probablement la cicatrice me dis-je tout en nettoyant les plaies et en appliquant des nouveaux pansements.

Je me séchai et sortis de la salle de bain une serviette autour de moi.

Je tournai à gauche dans la chambre de ma sœur qui était devenue une sorte de grenier.

De vieux ordinateurs un peu partout dans la pièce des fardes et des tas de cartons. Je fouillai dans l'un d'entre eux pour en ressortir un vieux jeans délavé et un sweet à capuche noir.

Je les enfilai et repassa par la salle de bain pour essayer de camoufler les marques sur mon visage. En vain j'avais trop mal pour le toucher ou pour mettre du maquillage dessus.

Je descendis les escaliers en me disant qu'il faudrait que j'enlève le sang sur la rampe. J'attrapai mon sac qui était toujours accroché à mon porte manteau et ouvra la porte. Je pris soin de mettre la capuche sur ma tête et chercha mes lunettes de soleil .J'enleva mes vieilles lunettes pour mettre celles de soleil sur mon nez.

Bien sûr, je devais avoir l'air ridicule avec mes lunettes étant donné que le ciel était gris et que l'odeur de la pluie envahissait mes narines.

Je clapai la porte et la ferma a clé. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la voiture je soufflai aussi bruyamment que possible tout en allumant le contact. Concentrer, j'attachai ma ceinture et me dirigea vers les Glades.

La maison de mes parents était dans une petite banlieue tranquille à 15 minutes du centre villes et environ 30 minutes des Glades. Je regardai l'horloge de la voiture pour voir qu'il était 7h30.

Je conduisais aussi prudemment que je le pouvais mais je n'essayai pas d'utiliser mon bras gauche de peur d'être prise de douleur et de faire un accident. En arrivant à l'adresse donnée sur la petite carte, je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Étais-je capable de faire ça ?

Est que je pourrais raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivée?

Tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponses si je n'entrai pas dans l'immeuble.

Je hochai la tête pour moi-même et sortis de la voiture. Lorsque j'arrivai devant l'entrée, un grand panneau était sur la porte «Centre Psycho-médicosocial ».

Je poussai la porte avec détermination.

J'arrivai dans une petite salle d'attente ou quelque personne était assise. Je baissai la tête et essaya de tirer un peu plus sur ma capuche .J'avança jusqu'au bureau juste en face de la pièce ou une femme qui devait avoir un peu près mon âge tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Elle releva la tête vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, dit-elle toujours en souriant. Vous pouvez patientez avec les autres le docteur ne va pas tardez arrivé. A moins que vous ailliez rendez-vous ?dit-elle tout en regardant dans son agenda poser a cote de son bureau.

-Euh non…ma voix était plus faible que je ne l'aurais voulue et je commençais déjà à regretter d'être venue jusqu'ici. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Je ne pouvais pas…Lorsqu'elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie elle vit le médecin rentrer dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta. Wright.

Il lui fit signe de s'assoir sur une des chaises en lui disant que il n'y en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Je voyais les personnes défiler les unes après les autres et lorsqu'enfin vint mon tour, j'enlevai ma capuche et mes lunettes. Je rentrai dans le bureau du médecin et m'installa sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

Il me souriait comme il l'avait fait le jour avant et il ne parla pas avant un moment. Lorsqu'il le fut, je fus soulagée.

-C'est un endroit sûr, vous êtes libre de dire ce que vous voulez ou ce que vous ne voulez pas. Je vous ai laissé la carte parce que je ne suis pas dupe et que j'ai vu un tas de chose à l'hôpital, comme ici d'ailleurs. Vous avez l'air d'être une femme intelligente pour comprendre que ici, rien n'est demandée et personnes n'a à savoir qui vous êtes.

Mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes ou fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, simplement parce que je ne me sentirais pas humilier a l'idée de passer un examens en sachant que je pourrais tomber sur quelqu'un que je connaissais ou qui se demanderait ce que l'assistante d'Oliver Queen faisait à l'hôpital.

Il continua.

-Je suppose que vous savez que vous allez devoir passer des examens et que nous allons devoir prélever votre sang.

Je hochai la tête et le fixa un instant.

-Vous pouvez faire sa aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il gentiment.

Je hochai une nouvelle fois la tête sans un mot.

-Très bien. Avez-vous pris la pilule ?

-Oui, hier matin en rentrant à la maison. Ma voix était encore une fois plus faible que d'habitude.

-D'accord dit-il. Je sais que vous n'avez certainement pas envie d'entendre sa maintenant mais garder sa pour vous n'est pas la solution et partager sa avec quelqu'un de votre entourage non plus, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Si vous le désirez je pourrais prendre rendez-vous avec notre psychologue.

Je me passai nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

Apres un moment d'hésitation, je finis par répondre.

-Oui.

Il hocha la tête et regarda sa montre.

-Venez avec moi dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Apres 30 minutes je sortis de l'établissement plus mal que je ne l'étais en rentrant. Les examens avaient été éprouvant et sachant que les résultats de mon analyse sanguine ne me parviendrais que 1 mois plus tard me terrifiais encore plus.

En rentrant à la maison, je pris soins d'inscrire mon rendez avec la psychologue le mercredi .Ce que je savais que je n'oublierais pas bien sûr mais c'était plus un moyens de me persuader d'y aller.

Je m'écroulai littéralement de mon divans en prenant le nouveau téléphone que j'avais été achetée juste après mon examens.

Je prenais la tablette et entra mes données de mon ancien téléphone dans le nouveau et craqua ma carte Sim.

Il fallut quelque minute avant que mon téléphone ne charge et encode les données.

Avant que je ne puisse vérifier si tout était bien dedans je recevais 5 sms l'un à la suite et ce que je vis fis battre mon cœur a du 100 a l'heure.

La photo d'Oliver. Je regardai la pendule dans ma salle à manger pour voir que à cette heure-ci je devrais être au travaille depuis 1 heure. Comment avais-je pu oublier ?

Mon cerveaux réfléchissais a une excuse qui serrais convenable alors que mon téléphone vibrait et me mettait un peu plus la pression je soufflai un coup et appuya sur le petit téléphone vert.

-Oliver !


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila le chapitre 4 ! Je sais que je suis un rien en retard et j'en suis désolée mais mes examens mon pris je dois dire un peu de temps...J'espère qu'il vous plaira,je sais que la fin est un peu coupé en plein milieu mais je trouvais que ça clôturait bien le chapitre! Faite moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !:)Au cas ou vous auriez oubliez rien me m'appartient ! Maureenh.**

-Oliver !

Mon cœur continuait à tambouriner dans ma poitrine et j'essayai tant bien que mal de me calmer.

-Felicity tu as une heure de retard et tu n'es jamais en retard, est qu'il y'a un problème ?demanda t'il sur un ton que je connaissais que trop bien .Je ferma les yeux aux sons de sa voix et essaya de ne pas repenser à ce que mon agresseur m'avais dit en quittant ma chambre.

-Oh Oliver, je suis désolée je ne me suis pas réveiller, je pense que j'ai attrapé la grippe. Je pensais que je…que je pourrais me lever mais apparemment non !disais –je en toussotant pitoyablement.

Une lumière s'alluma au-dessus de ma tête.

-Mais je vais arriver, laisse-moi juste encore une heure pour…Avant que je ne puisse continuer il me coupa. Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait jamais venir si je lui disais. Il avait toujours été comme ça, protecteur et soyons réaliste un tantinet macho.

-Non Felicity reste chez toi et repose toi…

Je poussai le bouchon encore plus loin.

-Oui mais pour les missions il faudrait quand même je vienne parce que…

Il me coupa pour la deuxième fois ce qui m'agaça légèrement.

-Felicity, il est hors de questions que tu viennes se soir ou les autres d'ailleurs, prend une semaine et pour le reste Diggle fera l'affaire. Et puis… continua t'il sur un ton plus léger, tu ne voudrais pas que le justicier de Starling attrape la grippe par ta faute? Si ?

Je me pinçai les lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel, il s'avait aussi apparemment comment gagné la partie.

-Très bien, lâchais-je soulagée.

Je pouvais voir jusqu'ici son petit sourire satisfait et sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-A la semaine prochaine alors…dis-je tristement en me disant que je pourrais très bien utilisée mes ordinateurs d'ici mais que je n'en avais honnêtement pas le courage.

- Soigne-toi bien ! Et il raccrocha.

Un énorme soupire sortis de ma gorge.

J'avais une semaine.

Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas suffisants pour que mes bleus disparaisse ou que mes cotes et mon bras ne me fasse plus souffrir mais je pourrais peut être regardé Oliver en face sans verser de larmes. Je me mordis la lèvre et essaya de m'occuper à autre chose.

Je vérifiai mes mails pour voir que la compagnie d'alarmes m'avait répondu et qu'ils étaient libres toute la semaine.

J'attrapai mon nouveau téléphone et composa le numéro affiché sur le mail.

Il fallut 3 sonneries avant qu'une voix d'homme ne réponde.

-Sécurity A que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Euh bonjour dis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge. Je vous ai envoyé un mail hier... Je suis Félicity Smoak.

Quelques bruits de clavier me parvenaient et après quelques secondes l'homme reprit.

-Oui effectivement, nous pouvons passez cette après-midi si vous êtes libre ?

-Parfait, merci !(le plus vite possible serai certainement le mieux).

Et je raccrochai. J'étais rassurée de savoir que je n'aurais plus besoin de passer des nuits blanches. Ok, je n'étais pas très convainque par ce que je venais de dire.

Lorsque les 2 hommes avaient débarqués chez moi je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise même si ils étaient très aimables et qu'ils évitaient le plus possible d'envahir mon espace, je me sentais toujours aussi méfiante et je sursautais aux moindres bruits qu'ils faisaient.

Le travail dura plus ou moins 2 heures et lorsqu'ils eurent finis ils m'expliquèrent tous ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir sur le système.

Rien de bien compliquée.

L'un des deux me tendit une feuille que je signai et les remercia d'être venus aussi vite.

Étonnamment aucun des deux ne m'avait regardé plus qu'ils ne l'auraient du, ils avaient été extrêmement professionnel. Je fermai la porte et me massa les tempes.

J'avais l'impression que mon visage avait été remplacé par un punching-ball. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et pris mes médicaments prescrits ainsi qu'un sachet de petit pois congeler.

Je l'appliquai sur mon visage et resta comme sa un bon moment, assez pour que le sachet soit aussi chaud que ma peau. Je le jetai sur la table basse de mon salon et me rendit compte que j'étais affamée. Ce qui m'étonna vu que je n'avais rien mangé depuis…Hier matin.

Je retournai dans la cuisine et ouvra mon frigo. Dire qu'il n'y avait rien dedans étais un euphémisme. Je maudits mes occupations nocturne qui ne me laissait même pas le temps de remplir mon frigo et regarda dans mon congèle sur que, à côté des petits pois j'avais vu un pot de glace.

Je soupirai de plaisir un voyant le gros pot trôner dans mon congèle ! Je le pris avec une bouteille de vin blanc et attrapa une cuillère dans un mon tiroir.

Je m'installai dans mon divan aussi confortablement que je le pouvais étant donné que mes cotes me faisait toujours aussi mal et alluma la TV.

Rien de très passionnant bien sûr mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose si je ne voulais pas sombré dans la paranoïa.

Je mangeai toute la glace et vida la moitié de la bouteille de vin.

Mauvaise idée.

Je me levai en titubant pour aller mettre ma nouvelle alarme tapa le code et retourna dans le salon.

Difficilement.

Je me cognai le tibia contre ma table basse et lâcha un juron. Mon corps semblait totalement endormi parce que ni mes cotes ni mon bras ne me fit souffrir lorsque je me mis dans le divan. J'attrapai le couteau toujours dans mon divan et le serra fort dans ma main droite avant de m'endormir.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement.

Je ne sentais que de la douleur dans tout mon corps comme si il avait été en veille et qu'il redémarrait maintenant. Un petit cri de douleur sortis de ma gorge lorsque je voulu me relever.

Je regardai l'horloge et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il était 13h30.

Je ne savais pas que je pouvais encore réussir à dormir aussi longtemps.

-C'est de ta faute ! Lançais-je à la bouteille sur la table basse. Je grognai et alla prendre une douche et en veillant a bien désinfecté ma plaie et à remettre des bandages. En descendant, je regardai ma rampe et décida de m'y mettre.

Personne ne le fera ta place Felicity.

Je prenais dans mon placard, à côté de la cuisine un chiffon et un seau.

Je montai tout au-dessus de l'escalier et passa le chiffon jusqu'en bas. Les taches partaient facilement et cela ne me pris que quelques minutes mais je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard du seau rempli de sang. Je déglutis difficilement et retourna dans le salon en me roulant en boule. J'étais encore épuisée.

Je pris tous les médicaments que j'avais à prendre et regarda un des dvd que Elizabeth m'avais envoyée.

Je soupirai en voyant la couverture du dvd.

« N'oublie jamais »

Cela faisait maintenant des années que Eli me suppliait de le regarder et je me bornais à lui répondre que les films à l'eau de rose sa t'atrophiais le cerveau et finissait par te rendre totalement inapte à la vrai vie.

Je grimaçai et finis par le rentrer dans le DVD.

Environ 2 heures et demie plus tard, je laissai échappée un sanglot. Merde Elizabeth ! Je reniflai et attrapa mon téléphone. J'étais affamée.

Apres avoir commandée ma pizza, je m'endormis quelques minutes. Mon esprit ne cessait de repasser des scènes de mon agression encore et encore.

Et je ne cessais de pleurer encore et encore.

J'étais à peu près sûr que d'ici quelques heures je n'aurais plus d'eau dans le corps mais j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que sa sorte.

Malgré tout la seule chose qui ressortait plus qu'autres choses, c'était la colère.

Elle parcourait mes veines, brulante et incessante.

Je voulais crier et laisser cette colère s'échapper de mon corps mais je ne pouvais pas. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas craquer car si je le faisais je ne savais pas si j'étais capable pouvoir m'arrêtée.

Je sursautai lorsque le livreur de pizza sonna à ma porte en me rappelant que j'étais toujours si affamée. La nuit qui suivi fut horrible et je ne fermai pas l'œil de la nuit.

J'étais là dans la salle d'attente mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourde et ma tête ne cessait de dodeliner.

La porte du bureau s'ouvra sur une femme d'environ 50 ans avec des cheveux courts très foncé. Elle me sourit gentiment et me demanda d'entrée.

La pièce était la même que celle du bureau de Wright sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de bureau et bien sur un canapé.

Le mot « clichée » me traversa l'esprit.

-Installer vous, dit-elle en prenant un calepin ainsi qu'un Bic.

Je me mis assise dans le canapé résolue à ne pas m'y coucher.

Elle croisa les jambes et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je suis le docteur Lynn. Je prendrais des notes toute au long de la session…Vous pouvez me donner votre nom ou pas.

Je relevai la tête et hésita un moment.

-Felicity.

-Très bien Felicity je vous écoute. Elle démarra le chrono de sa montre et pris son Bic en main prête à écrire.

Je la regardai un instant et mon regard se cala sur le siens. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ainsi mais je ne disais rien et je ne bougeai pas.

Après un moment qui me sembla une éternité je finis par baisser le regard et murmurer :

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire…

-Qu'elle est la première chose que vous ayez faite après votre agressions ?

La question me surpris et titilla ma curiosité.

-Je…je suis allé à l'hôpital. Dis-je toujours en regardant mes mains.

- Pourquoi ?demanda-telle calmement.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant sa question qui me paraissait évidente.

-Vous m'avez un peu regardez ?!Dis-je tout en pointant un doigt sur mon visage. Mon ton fut un peu plus agressif que je ne le voulu mais je ne voyais pas ou elle voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi ?demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois aussi calmement comme si ma remarque cynique ne lui était pas parvenue.

Je commençai a respirée bruyamment et ma tête commençait à tourner.

Lynn me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre à ma place :

-Parce que vous vouliez survivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête et-elle poursuivi,

-Vous m'avez dit que vous ne saviez pas si vous pouviez le faire, raconter votre agressions mais vous le pouvez, si vous avez réussi à aller à l'hôpital, à survivre…Vous pourrez le faire. L'être humain est simple felicity et il choisit lui-même de sa vous, pour votre survie psychologique, vous devez en parler. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra mais vous le ferez. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le fassiez dès la première séance mais vous avez parlé et c'est un bon début.

Lorsqu'elle finit de parler sa montre sonna et j'ouvris la bouche une fois et puis encore une autre comme un poisson que l'on aurait tiré hors de l'eau.

-Même jour ,même heure ?demanda-t-elle à nouveau plongée dans son carnet.

- Oui, soufflais-je.

Je sortis du centre complètement bouleversée par ce que Lynn venait de dire. Pendant ses derniers jours je n'avais fait que de me répéter les mêmes choses inlassablement sans me posée les bonnes questions. Bien sûr que je pourrais en parler, je ne suis pas faible et je ne l'ai jamais été.

J'ai toujours eu aimé à penser que la jeune fille qui a été abandonnée par sa famille a su apprendre de ses erreurs et de faire en sorte qu'elle puisse les tirées à son avantage.

En rentrant à la maison j'étais exténuée pas seulement à cause de ma nuit blanche mais aussi à cause de toutes ses questions qui passait dans ma tête .Je pris mes cachets et alla m'endormir dans le canapé.

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

La sonnette résonnait dans toute la maison et un vent de panique me parcourra.

Mon cœur commença à battre a du 200 alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte les jambes tremblantes. Je regardai à travers le judas et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent si fort que j'eu l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma tête.

Je me passai la main sur le visage et me mordit la langue jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par parler.

-Felicity, je sais que tu es la ouvre la porte. Son ton était sans appel mais j'étais décidée à ne pas baisser les bras.

-Oliver, tu avais dit que j'avais une semaine de congé sauf que là on est…Je réfléchie un instant, mercredi !

-Felicity, (cette homme avait vraiment quelque chose avec mon prénom !)Tu es malade et tu es mon amie c'est mon droit de venir te voir non ?

-Je suis malade, oui mais pas à l'article de la mort ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne voulais pas être malade alors qu'est que tu fais ici ?! La colère commençait à m'envahir et je ne voulais pas me confronter à lui maintenant.

Une nouvelle fois sa voix résonna derrière la porte

-Ouvre cette porte. Dit-il cette fois beaucoup plus autoritaire,ce qui eut le don de me taper sur les nerfs.

-Tu es peut être mon patron mais tu n'as aucun droit de faire ton « PDG » autoritaire ou ton « justicier en missions » avec moi Oliver Queen .Je n'ouvrirais pas cette porte.

Je fus heureuse de voir que je n'avais pas faibli une seule fois ! Après quelques minutes de silences je lâchai un soupire en me disant qu'il devait être partis.

Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr.

Il lâcha cette fois ci en colère :

- Très bien, pousse toi je vais défoncer la porte.

Je lâchai un petit cri d'exaspération et mis ma main sur la poignée certaine que si je n'ouvrais pas il défoncerait vraiment ma porte.

Je tournai la clé et ouvris la porte le plus lentement que je le pus tout en baissant la tête.

Lorsque la porte fut complètement ouverte, je déglutis et leva les yeux sur lui.

Toutes sortes d'expressions passèrent sur son visage.

Surprise, colère, tristesse mais ce qui me fit le plus mal ce fut lorsqu'il me regarda avec pitié.

Prête à lui claquée la porte a la figure il entra comme une furie et fonça sur moi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir a tous ! :) Voila le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous plaira...!Je pars en vacances demain donc je ne posterais pas de chapitre avant lundi voir mardi malheureusement...(je pense que j'ai fais des fautes d'orthographes ,j'étais un peu pressée mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ,je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !) et je sais que la fin ne va pas encore vous plaire mais je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès!**

**Donnez moi vos avis bon ou mauvais comme d'habitude ! :)Maureenh**

Chapitre 5 :

Un tas de questions sortis de sa bouche alors qu'il m'attrapa le visage entre ses mains.

-Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé ? Pourquoi tu m'as mentis ?

Je savais que mon débit de parole avait tendance à être… eh bien rapide, mais sur le moment il me battit à plate couture a un tel point que je comprenais a peine ce qu'il disait.

Il se ressaisit et scruta mon visage encore une fois.

-Bon sang felicity qu'est qu'il s'est passé ?

Je soupirai et lâcha une grimace alors qu'il appuya avec son pouce sur un de mes bleus.

-S'il te plait Oliver n'en fais pas toute une histoire…J'ai été cambriolé samedi soir, je suis allé à l'hôpital et…

-Tu es allé à l'hôpital et tu n'as pas pensé a, je ne sais pas moi… m'appeler ou appeler Digg ?

Je pouvais clairement entendre la colère dans sa voix et avant que je puisse continuer il me de nouvelles questions.

- Tu as pu l'identifier ? Qu'est qu'il ta volé ?tu as appelé la police ?

-Arrête dis-je gentiment en prenant ses mains dans les miennes et en essayant de lui sourire. Je vais bien, je sais que j'aurais dû t'appeler…vous appeler mais je…c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez comme ça.

Je bassa la tête, il était si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux.

Il pressa sa main dans la mienne et lorsque je relevai la tête, il avait toujours cette colère dans ses yeux, je sentis un frisson parcourir ma colonne.

Il sera sa mâchoire et pris mon visage entre ses mains une nouvelle fois.

-Je veux que tu me raconte exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Prise de panique je me dégageai de lui et courra presque jusque dans le salon. Je ne pouvais plus qu'entendre le sang refluer dans mes tempes m'empêchant de réfléchir.

-Felicity.

Je sursautai ne m'étant pas rendue compte qu'il m'avait suivie.

-Je ne peux pas Oliver…Je…bon sang ! Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues que j'essuyai rageusement de ma main droite.

Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de moi et serra mon bras gauche dans ma main.

Un cri de douleur sortis de ma gorge que je regrettai aussitôt et il releva la manche de mon pull blanc.

Il souleva le pansement de mon avant-bras et me regarda attendant une explication alors que ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs.

-Il avait un couteau.

C'est tout ce que je fus capable de dire en retirant mon bras de son emprise.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Je veux que tu prennes tes affaires, tu viens avec moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils et souffla bruyamment tout en remettant mon pansement en place et recula de quelques pas.

-Non Oliver, je reste ici…

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche que je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continué.

-Je ne suis pas une…une sorte de demoiselle en détresse que tu dois secourir à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion, bien sûr tu m'a secourue plus de fois que je ne voudrais le dire mais pas cette fois ci.

Toujours aussi déterminée mes larmes avaient cessées de coulées et mon regard s'encra dans le siens.

Il tourna la tête vers mon salon plus particulièrement mon divan et j'eu l'impression de voir quelque chose passée dans ses yeux.

-Donc tu vas rester ici indéfiniment ?, dit-il en montrant mon divan avec les couvertures en boules, mon carton de pizza, ma bouteille de vins et mon couteau toujours dans le divan.

-Désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de faire le ménage, j'ai été un peu occupée, lançais- je sarcastique.

Je regrettai mes mots aussi vite qu'ils sortirent de ma bouche alors que son visage n'exprimait que de la tristesse. Oliver s'avança vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos pieds se touchent.

-Felicity…je ne peux pas te laissée ici alors que je sais que quelqu'un est entré et…Il serra si fort sa mâchoire que j'eu l'impression qu'elle allait se cassée.

Il entoura mon visage de ses mains et me fixa un instant. Ma respiration était de plus en plus rapide et je ne pouvais cessée de me perdre dans ses yeux bleus.

-Fais le pour moi, murmura t'il parce que si tu ne le fais pas je t'obligerais à venir avec moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel encore une fois je savais que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait il mettrait sa « menace » à exécution mais ce ne fut pas sa que me fis changée d'avis.

Ce fut la façon dont il m'avait dit « fais le pour moi ».

Je hochai la tête et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Mais pour quelques jours seulement ! Attend moi aussi je vais faire mon sac.

Je montai difficilement les marches de l'escalier et mon cœur ne cessait d'avoir des ratés.

Devant la porte de ma chambre, je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde et l'ouvris a la volé alors que je courrais presque jusqu'à mon dressing.

Arrivée dedans je refermai la porte coulissante et m'appuya deux minutes dessus pour reprendre mon souffle.

Je secouai ma tête en pensant qu'Oliver m'attendait et que je n'avais aucune idée qu'il monte dans ma chambre.

Bien que je l'avais déjà imaginée un millions de fois dans d'autres circonstances.

Cette fois ci je pris une grande inspiration avant de prendre ma petite valise dans le fond du dressing et commença à emballer mes affaires.

Point de vue d'Oliver :

Je me passai la main sur le visage et je regardai autour de moi. Je n'étais encore jamais venu chez Felicity.

Sa maison était juste le reflet d'elle-même.

Je retournai dans le hall et regarda les escaliers tenter d'aller la rejoindre.

Quand elle a ouvert la porte mon sang n'avais fait qu'un seul tour et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était de ma faute. La voir dans cette état, son visage si lumineux et joyeux remplis de bleu et d'écorchure m'avais rendu furieux. Plus furieux que ce que je ne l'avais encore jamais été et j'avais perdu mon sang froid.

Je l'avais rarement vue pleurée mais les fois où je l'avais vue j'avais l'impression que l'on m'enlevait l'air de mes poumons.

Je tournai la tête vers une petite pièce juste à côté de la porte d'entrée et rentra dedans.

La pièce étais remplie de livres tous rangés sur les trois étagères de la pièce et d'autres s'entassait dans un coin. Je tournai mon regard vers l'appui de fenêtre pour voir un bouquin tellement abimer que la page de couverture était recouverte de papier collant. « Hamlet »

Je souris en repensant a la foi ou Felicity en avait fait allusions et ou je n'avais pas compris un seule mot de ce qu'elle disait. J'ouvris la page du livre et y trouva une photo et une note dans le coin supérieur droit.

« Pour Oliver »

Mon cœur se gonfla alors que je regardai la photo.

Quatre personnes se tenaient sur la photo.

Deux adultes, la femme avec des cheveux châtains et l'homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux crolés blond. Deux adolescentes se tenaient par la main, une blonde et une autre avec les cheveux de sa mère. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains éclatait de rire alors que l'autre fille la regardait tendrement.

Je n'eus aucun de mal à reconnaitre felicity sur la photo malgré son jeune âge et ses cheveux châtains.

Point de vue Felicity :

Je sortis de ma chambre, ma valise derrière moi.

J'avais encore courue pour sortir de ma chambre et je repris mon souffle avant de descendre.

Une douleur fulgurante passant sur mon flanc gauche alors que j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration.

Je descendis les escaliers beaucoup plus lentement que ce que je ne les avais montés.

Lorsque j'arrivai finalement en bas, je trouvai Oliver dans la bibliothèque « Hamlet »dans la main droite et ma photo dans sa main gauche.

C'était la seule photo de ma famille qu'il me restait. Ma mère avait pris grand soins de toutes les emporter lorsqu'elle avait mis les voiles.

Je toussotai légèrement sachant très bien qu'il m'avait entendue arrivée.

Il se retourna.

Un léger sourire sur son visage qui s'évapora lorsque ses yeux regardèrent les miens.

Je finis par briser le silence.

-C'est pour toi. Je voulais te le donnée il y' a un bon bout de temps maintenant mais tu sais bien… toujours un méchant à pourchassé.

J'essayai de sourire en vain.

-Merci dit-il en mettant le livre dans la poche de sa veste.

Il déposa la photo sur l'appui de fenêtre et m'interrogea du regard.

Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et lui lança un de mes fameux regards qui n'avaient certainement aucun effet avec ces bleus autour de mes yeux.

-C'est quand tu veux !

Il sortit de la bibliothèque et pris ma valise.

Je pris mon sac à main et mes clés en veillant à mettre l'alarme alors qu'Oliver sortis.

Je donnai un dernier regard à ma maison et avança jusqu'à l'allée pour voir avec soulagement que il était venu en moto.

Oliver déposa ma valise dans la coffre de ma petit mini et me demanda de le suivre alors que je marmonnais dans mes dents que savais pertinemment le chemin jusqu'au manoir.

Le trajet me sembla durée une éternité alors que je fredonnais une de mes chansons préférer qui passais a la radio.

Je préférais me concentrer sur sa que sur les jours à venir et le fait d'avoir vu Oliver si…si perturbé.

Bien sûr c'était tout à fait légitime mais il faisait toujours de son mieux pour ne laisser passer aucunes émotions malgré ses deux ans passer ensemble.

Au fil des journées que j'avais passé avec lui j'avais réussi à cerner ses expressions ou lorsqu'il mentait mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, je n'aurais pas su dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

C'est encore le cœur tambourinant et la gorge sèche que je sortis de la voiture.

Oliver m'attendais devant la porte de l'immense manoir.

Je sortis ma valise du coffre et fouilla dans mon sac après mon lunettes une fois mise je m'avançai vers la porte et pris une profonde inspiration que je regrettai aussitôt car mes cotes me lancèrent immédiatement.

Oliver ouvris la porte et une foules de souvenirs m'envahit.

Je sentis mes jambes trembler sous moi-il alors qu'il se dirigea à l'endroit exacte ou je m'étais tenue environ 1 mois auparavant.

Il se tourna vers moi et pendant un instant je cru voir quelque chose dans ses yeux mais qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Je vais monter ta valise dans ta chambre. Il sourit à moitié, pris la valise et monta les escaliers.

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir que le foyer était aussi vide que lorsque j'en étais sortie la dernière fois. Apparemment Oliver n'avais pas remis les meubles a leurs places et l'endroit semblait désert.

Après qu'Oliver avait enfermé Slade sur Lian Yu , nous avions tous fais pour qu'il récupère QC ainsi que le Verdant.

Ce ne fut pas facile et pendant un moment j'ai pensé que je n'aurais plus de boulot mais encore une fois Walter étais intervenu et avais réussi à sauver l'entreprise et le Verdant.

Nous avions longuement réfléchie sur le fait de retourner au Verdant pour nos activités nocturnes et nous avons choisi de rester à l'ancien repaire. En attendant que tous soit rénover nous avions passé notre temps,dans comme je me faisais un plaisir de l'appeler « Arrow Cave 2.0 ».

Oliver descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'il les avait montés et me regarda un instant.

-Tu as faim ?

Je hochai la tête et il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine.

-Ta cuisine fait environ presque tout mon salon, lui lançais-je alors que je m'asseyais sur une des chaises hautes de l'ilot.

J'essayai de faire disparaitre ma grimace alors que je réussissais péniblement à m'assoir.

Il me lança un regard inquiet et s'avança vers moi.

-Oliver s'il te plaît, dis-je en mettant mes mains devant moi pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi.

Ce qu'il fit quand même, bien sûr.

Il me prit dans ses bras et mes larmes commencèrent à brouiller ma vue.

Ma tête enfouie dans son épaule je me sentais bien et je me sentais en vie, j'aurais voulu que se moment dure pour toujours…Jusqu'à ce qu'il se recule et essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces.

-Alors qu'est que tu veux manger ? Me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le frigo.

Un léger rire sortis de ma gorge et il se retourna les sourcils lever.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour manger un oiseau que tu auras attrapé avec un de tes flèches.

Il sourit franchement cette fois ci.

-D'après Théa, je fais les meilleurs spaghettis du monde ! Il me tourna le dos un moment et en sortis une boite de spaghetti et un pot de sauce.

-Je suis un terrible cuisinier mais faire cuire des pâtes et mettre la sauce dessus c'est dans mes cordes, j'ai tous fais pour que Théa ne s'en aperçoive jamais.

-Enfin quelques choses pour laquelle tu es nul ! Mon sourire s'élargit et il me rappela qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué avec les ordinateurs non plus.

Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement bien, je chassai mes peurs de me retrouver avec lui après ce qu'il c'était passer dans ma chambre et en fait c'était la première fois depuis ce moment où je me sentais un peu mieux.

Lorsque nous avions finis de manger, Oliver me jeta un regard et je sus exactement ce qu'il allait me demander avant qu'il ne me pose la questions.

-La photo que j'ai trouvé dans le livre, c'était ta famille ?

J'acquiesçai et passa ma main sur ma tempe droite qui commençait à être moins gonflé que ce qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

Je n'avais jamais parlé de ma famille a Digg et Oliver parce que je pensais que il n'y avait rien à dire, le passé étais le passé mais je savais qu'il avait besoin de réponse et même si ce n'était pas celle qu'il attendait peut être qu'il pourrai ne pas me lancer un regard toute les 2 minutes.

-Cette photo, c'est une des seules qu'il me reste d'eux. J'avais 16 ans et ma sœur en avait était vraiment une de ses familles heureuse tu sais, un sourire nostalgique passa sur mon visage, jusqu'à ce que ma sœur sorte avec le mauvais garçon et fréquente les mauvaises personnes. Un jour des officiers de police ont débarqué à la maison en disant qu'elle avait fait une overdose. J'étais complètement bouleversée parce que Victoria étais ma meilleur amie et je n'imaginais pas pouvoir continuée sans elle. Mais je l'ai fait …Je suis allé en cours et j'ai continué ma vie jusqu'à ce que je…j'emprunte le même chemin qu'elle. A la fin de ma dernière année mon père a juste fait ses bagages et est partis en disant que j'étais comme elle et qu'il ne pouvait plus continué a me regardée devenir comme elle. Ma mère est juste devenue complétement amorphe et lorsque je suis revenue pour les vacances de printemps de ma première année de fac elle était partie aussi.

Mon monologue terminée je regardai dans sa direction et il me lança un regard compatissant.

Je toussotai légèrement et haussa les épaules.

-Si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, je ne serais pas devenue la femme que je suis aujourd'hui même si je voudrais que ma sœur soit là. J'évite vraiment de parler de ma famille.

-Je comprends, dit-il.

En posant la main sur la poignée de la chambre juste à côté de celle d'Oliver je me retournai.

-Je te promets que je te raconterais un jour mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire maintenant.

Il hocha la tête et sa mâchoire se serra légèrement .Après un moment de silence il finit par dire que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit je n'avais cas venir lui demander.

Lorsque je rentrai dans la chambre je pris ma tête entre mes mains et essaya de respirer le plus convenablement possible.

Deux heures après avoir quitté Oliver je ne trouvais pas le sommeil mes yeux restais obstinément ouvert.

Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche et de changer mes pansements ainsi que d'appliquer de la pommade sur mes cotes et sur mon visage.

En passant devant le réveil de la chambre je remarquai qu'il était 2h15 du matin.

Sachant que je n'allais pas dormir,

Je sortis de la chambre pour aller dans le salon jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Oliver m'arrête repassa devant se chambre et mis mon oreille contre la porte.

Des bruits étouffés me parvenait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sans hésité une seule seconde je poussai la porte.


End file.
